Never Be The Same
by Nnix Ame
Summary: Who knew one person could change another's life so drastically, so suddenly, so much that they become irreplaceable in such a short amount of time. Oneshot/drabble series based off prompts. (Complete for now)
1. Try

_Title: Try_

_Prompt: Danger_

* * *

"That Bankai...is really dangerous," Ichigo muttered, not for the first time.

"Yeah," Rukia frowned. Even after all this time training, she still hadn't fully mastered how to melt the ice that fused with her body.

She starred at the hands that covered her own for a moment. They were so different from her brothers. Rougher. A bit bigger. Longer fingers. Firmer.

Warmer.

"Don't worry," she said. "Unlike you, I won't use it every time I fight."

Ichigo scowled at her before looking away. "When you do use it...make sure that someone is there. Just in case."

"I don't think you have the right to advise people on recklessly using Bankai." Before he could retort, Rukia turned her hand over, intertwining her fingers with his. She glanced up at him to see he was already gazing down at her.

'_I can't promise, but I'll try_'

* * *

**_A/N:_ **Had to make the first one based off of the newest chapters. Rukia has Bankai! Plus, it matches Ichi's, which is a bonus.


	2. Sick

_Title: Sick_

_Prompt: Touch_

* * *

"Your face is really red." Ichigo winced at the light that came in from the hall. Rukia noticed this and shut it as soon as she was in.

"No shit," Ichigo muttered, rolling over to face the open window. The soft breeze coming through felt good against his flushed skin.

"Still miserable?" The bed shifted slightly as she down. Her knee was pressing lightly into his back.

"What do you think?"

"Crabby." He didn't have to look at her to know she was amused at his behaviour. "Yuzu said she'll make some soup for you. Well, if you think you can handle some, that is."

"No." With the way his stomach was treating him at the moment, it would surely go to waste. He closed his eyes only to open them when he felt petite hands run through his hair. He rolled back enough so he could look at her, eyebrows raised.

"It's funny," Rukia said, continuing with her actions. "You're one of the strongest shinigami out there, but a fever knocks you flat on your back."

"Shut up," he pushed her hand away before turning back to the breeze. "Even I get sick."

Rukia didn't say anything. She just resumed stroking his hair, waiting for him to fall asleep.

* * *

_**A/N:**_I'm sick. I'm miserable. Decided to transfer that onto Ichigo.


	3. Thank You

_Title: Thank You_

_Prompt: Thankful_

* * *

"Fool! Why would you deactivate it without thinking first?"

"Well, if you had warned me sooner-"

"Do I have to tell you everything? Are you really that useless?"

"I just saved your ass, show some appreciation, would ya?"

Ichigo and Rukia glared at each other for a moment before turning away, pausing in their bickering to catch their breath.

Not long after arriving in one of the tents Squad 1 had set up, they'd began arguing about what had gone down in Hell. While Ichigo thought she was overreacting, Rukia felt she was right in her criticism of his actions.

They knew what they were doing. Her, Renji, and Ishida had talked about it after realising Hell would be a difficult place for Ichigo to be in. They knew what might happen, and agreed that their main priority would be to get him and Yuzu out of Hell if it came down to a choice.

But Ichigo being Ichigo had to come back for them.

He didn't think through how he was going to rescue them and almost lost control and got himself killed in the process!

Didn't he ever think about his own safety for a change? About what would happen to him?

Rukia glanced at the scowling boy beside her, watching as he muttered under his breath. Against her will, her lips started pulling up into a fond smile.

Of course not. From the very beginning she knew how reckless he could be. Always charging in, never really thinking things through. Not caring about what he might face.

Even back then he was like that. Why she had thought this time should be any different was beyond her. He would never change.

"Ichigo." The Shinigami Substitute looked over at her. She had to resist laughing at his wary look.

"Ichigo," she repeated. "Thank you."

His expression instantly turned from cautious to bewildered and this time she couldnt stop herself from laughing.

"Tch. Whatever." Ichigo turned away again. Only this time he was fighting a smile himself.

'_About time_'

* * *

_**A/N:** _Feeling slightly better and just finished watching Hell Verse again and the ending never fails to make me laugh!


	4. Keep Them Safe

_Title: Keep Them Safe_

_Prompt: Prayer_

* * *

"Ichigo, how...how exactly do you pray?"

Ichigo glanced down to his left. Rukia was still the same position as when they arrived twenty minutes ago. Back against the wall, knees to her chest, arms crossed. She was one hundred percent closed off.

When he didn't say anything, she continued.

"Being in the Soul Society for as long as I have I never..." Her voice trailed off for a second. "I never thought about it. But being in the world of the living so much recently..."

Ichigo took his time answering. He never was into prayer. Seeing spirits his whole life made him aware there was another side, yet he never once thought about God. Not really, anyway. After becoming a shinigami himself, all thoughts of it slipped from his mind.

Yet looking down at Rukia, seeing the distress she was trying to hold in, he knew that wasn't something she wanted to hear. She wanted-and probably needed-something that would ease the storm in her heart, even if it's just a little.

That's when he remembered.

"My mother..." Ichigo paused as his voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "My mother taught me this thing. It's not really a prayer but she always said it would keep those you cared about safe. It would protect them."

It took a moment for Ichigo to remember all the words, and even then he wasn't sure he said them correctly. However, it seemed to comfort her, enough to relax her position so she wasn't stiff as a board.

Ichigo slid down the wall so he sat beside her. His arm brushed against hers. It was only then he realised Rukia wasn't the only tense one.

"He'll be okay, Rukia." Ichigo told her. "I know he will."

* * *

_**A/N:**_Reread the chapter where Byakuya is almost killed and got way too many angst feels...That bein' said, even I don't know if they're talkin' about Byakuya or Renji...could be Ukitake for all I know...is it bad that I wrote this and don't know who it's about?


	5. Being There

_Title: Being There_

_Prompt: Comfort_

* * *

Ichigo couldn't remember the last time he put so much strain on himself. Even in Hueco Mundo he didn't put this much effort into avoiding Bankai as he did right now of staying where he was. He couldn't move his feet forward, not even an inch. He couldn't allow even that much for if he did, he wouldn't he able to stop until he was by her side.

But still. Those cries, those sobs-_her_ cries, _her_ sobs-pierced his heart worse than any blade ever could.

He's seen her almost cry before, the restraint she used to hold back those tears. To see her openly, brokenly cry out like this...

But he did nothing. He stayed where he was, making sure the others did as well. He didn't-they didn't-have any right to interfere with her grief. This was her time to mourn over the two lost lives she'd almost forgotten.

She let him grieve when he had to a second time. It was his turn to do the same for her and if she did need him there, he would be at her side, ready to listen.

* * *

_**A/N:** _Sometimes I wonder how long Rukia stayed by Homura and Shizuku's side after they died in FtB...also wanted somethin' that kinda went with the last one, theme wise anyway.


	6. Relief

_Title: Relief_

_Prompt: embrace_

* * *

Her heart was racing. Her body was trembling. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing and for once, she didn't want to.

"Ru-Rukia-" Ichigo's voice was strained yet she could still hear the smile in it. "-you're kinda crushing me."

"You fool." Her voice cracked. "Idiot. Dumbass...you're so..."

"Yeah." She felt his arms around her waist as he returned her embrace, holding her as close as she held him. "Sorry."

Rukia shook her head, not trusting her voice anymore.

She could feel the warmth of his body. Feel his heart beat. Feel his breath on her neck.

He was there. He was okay. He was really...okay.

* * *

_**A/N:** _Got Pacific Rim for my birthday and then this was created X3


	7. Just Great

_Title: Just Great_

_Prompt: attraction_

* * *

He was going to kill her. When he gets to the classroom, he was seriously going to kill her.

'_Damn that Tatsuki_' Ichigo thought, his teeth grinding together. '_That woman really needs to learn to keep her-_'

"Ichigo!"

He went stiff. Swallowing hard, he turned around the see the other source of his irritation running over.

"What do you want?" he scowled.

"What's with that look?" Rukia frowned before shrugging it off. She was used to his attitude by now. "Where's the Photo Lab? Inoue asked me to meet her there."

"And you didn't bother asking _her_ where it was?"

"Be quiet! I forgot!"

"...you forgot?"

"Just tell me already!"

"Seriously..." Ichigo muttered. He received an impatient glare and sighed. "Go on the first floor, follow the hall that goes to the cafeteria and there's a side hall at the back doors. It's at the very end."

"Was that so hard?" Turning on her heal, Rukia headed back the way she came towards the staircase.

"Would it kill her to say 'thanks' once in awhile?" Ichigo said in annoyance. He didn't realize he was starring after her until he was shoved to the side.

"Like a peach, huh?" Tatsuki grinned in amusement. Ichigo felt his face heat up instantly. He went to grab the girl in a headlock but she dodged out of the way in time, laughter echoing after her.

Why the hell of all things did it take Tatsuki commenting on Rukia's ass to make him realize he was attracted to the woman?

* * *

_**A/N:** _I am not happy with this one. At all. This was hard. Very, very hard and I hope the next one ain't this difficult. Felt the need to include Tatsuki since I love her friendship with Ichigo so she's probably gonna be included in future parts.


	8. Anxious

_Title: Anxious_

_Prompt: Breath_

* * *

Rukia jolted awake. For a moment she was confused. Her heart was racing and she could beads of sweat on her forehead and neck. She sat up, focusing on easing her breathing.

'_What's brought this on?_' she wondered. When she tried to think about it, her heart rate would grow out of sync again.

She glanced to the side and sighed. Slowly, she eased the closet door open. The cool floor felt nice on her feet. She leaned back, keeping her eyes down. Finally, she took a breath and took small steps forward, careful to keep silent.

The short distance from the closet to his bed felt like it went on for miles. Her knees brushed against the side of his bed.

His breathing seemed even enough. He wasn't grimacing in his sleep as much as he was a couple days ago. He certainly seemed more relaxed.

Kneeling down, Rukia slowly pulled back the thin blanket. It didn't seem like the wound had reopened, despite the strain he'd put on himself today. That was good. If after all that running around and it stayed healed with no complications then that meant it was healing just fine.

"...urg...Rukia...?" She jumped, glancing up to see brown eyes starring groggily at her.

"Just making sure you didn't open it. Again." She added. Even in his sleepy state he managed to scowl at her.

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered. "So, how is it?"

"You should be able to take the bandages off in a couple days. Maybe tomorrow, actually." Rukia put the blanket back in place and stood. "If you were more careful than it would be healed already."

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo rolled over. Rukia couldn't help but smile.

"Good night, Ichigo."

"G'night..." Rukia could have sworn he was fast asleep before she even closed the closet door.

By the time her head hit the pillow, she forgot the reason why she woke up in the first place.

* * *

_**A/N:** _This was interesting to write. Might try a second part to this.


	9. Flowers

_Title: Flowers_

_Prompt: Sisters_

* * *

"Like this?"

"Yup! Now just wrap it around like that and do it with the next one."

"...er, it's not staying..."

"You have to pull it close to together, see?"

A pause. Then-

"It stayed!"

"What? Mine won't!"

Ichigo shook his head, restraining himself from rolling his eyes. Trust Rukia to get distracted with his sisters in the backyard when they were supposed to be cleaning up. It was going to rain later and they were busy making flower crowns!

"You guys better finish up the work back there!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Karin waved him off, her focus on the roughly put together wreath in her hands as she tried to add another one.

"Onii-Chan! Join us!" Yuzu shouted. Beside her were two finished crowns.

"I don't think so." Ichigo shook his head. He looked at Rukia. She didn't seem to even hear him. Like Karin, all her attention was on the flowers in her hands.

This time he did roll his eyes and went back inside. They might be able to slack off, but he still had the basement to clean out.

When he came back up an hour later, all three girls were crashed on the floor in front on the couch, their finished crowns beside them. Sighing, he pick them up, carefully tossing them on the table before grabbing the blanket and the couch and throwing in on them.

Walking to the kitchen, he chanced a glance outside. Sure enough, the yard was only half clean and the rain was already starting to come down.

'_Damn brats_'

* * *

_**A/N:** _Rukia spending time with her future in-laws X3


	10. Next Time

_Title: Next Time_

_Prompt: Heart_

* * *

He could feel the tension slowly leave his body as he was finally able to relax. He could feel her fingers weave through his hair at a gentle rhythm.

He moved his hand across her waist, feeling the fabric her shihakushō,down her arm until he found her hand and press their palms together.

"Feeling better?" her voice was quiet.

"A bit..." He admitted. The tight feeling in his chest had eased up. His breathing was no longer laboured. His head was finally starting to clear..."But it's still..."

"I know." Her hand continued it's movements. "But that's what it means to be a Captain. No matter how strong you are, no matter how much you plan, you may not always succeed. Sometimes...you just can't protect everyone."

Ichigo closed his eyes. He knew that. He knew that long before he become a Captain, long before he even became Shinigami. Some things are out of his control.

Yet he still couldn't erase this feeling inside him. The feeling that he was sinking into water while his limps were restricted.

"Learn from it." He opened his eyes but didn't bother to look up at her.

"Figure out what went wrong." Rukia told him. "Learn from it, and next time you won't fail. You'll be able to be there for your Squad."

'_Next time, huh..._' Ichigo could handle failure. He knew he wasn't perfect and it was bound to happen once in awhile. But why did it have to happen now of all times?

"Your squad trusts you, Ichigo." Her hand finally stopped. He felt her body shifted from under him. Something pressed against the top of his head. "They don't blame you one bit. So don't go blaming yourself."

Ichigo didn't say anything. He squeezed her hand, hoping she would understand what he couldn't say out loud at the moment. Her words, her presence...her heartbeat...this is what he needed.

* * *

_**A/N:** _Sorta AU/Future...angst/comfort...thing...idk, I saw heart and wanted Ichigo to listen to Rukia's heart beat for some reason X3


	11. Cold

_Title: Cold_

_Prompt: Fingers_

* * *

"Hey, wha_-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_"

"My hands are cold!"

"So put on some mitts-"

"Who wears mitts inside?"

"It's better than putting them up my shirt!"

"You have high body temperature. Guess you're more than just hotheaded..."

"I heard that."

"It's a compliment-"

"In what world is that-_WILL YOU STOP THAT?!_"

* * *

_**A/N: **_Long time no see! I know it's been a really long time and I apologize. My IR muse just kinda went out the window as I got into more fandoms. But with the weather today I suddenly got inspired to post a quick and short IR thing. Hopefully it's a sign the inspirations will continue from here on!


	12. Here

_Title: Here_

_Prompt: "I've missed you" kiss_

* * *

'_She's really here_' he thought.

She was still just as pale as he remembered, though her cheeks seemed to have a more healthy flush to them that wasn't as noticeable before. Her hair was different; shorter, framing her face and making her eyes stand out more. Eyes that were sparking with the same relief and amusement and shock and everything else he was feeling.

He pressed his forehead against hers, taking it all in.

"You're really here."

"I'm really here." She held his hand against her cheek. Her touch was so warm.

Ichigo pressed his lips against hers once, twice, three times before pulling away. He held her against him, refusing to let go. Though he tried to ignore it the last seventeen months, tried to pretend it was never there he couldn't lie to himself anymore.

"I missed you."

* * *

**_A/N: _**From my tumblr from one of the kiss prompts I did the other day.


End file.
